


Moments Like These

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gardens, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Three Things; Bungalow, Afghan, Garden





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Shieldshock is sweeping my heart away so far with these fluff prompts - and no I’m not complaining.

Darcy wanders farther into the garden. A loose weave ocher afghan shields her from the opposing heat of the sun and chill of the breeze.

She stands out against the lush green garden--a vision of cream white and vibrant yellow. She’s his sun, moon, and stars.

Steve calls her by name to join him in the shade of the bungalow’s porch he’s claimed as a temporary art space.

She wraps her arms around him, smiling and gushing over his latest drawing. She doesn’t notice that her words go unheard as she babbles. He holds her close, too distracted by the feeling of sunshine in his arms.

All of his dark times are worth their toil for moments like these. 


End file.
